Zarya Moonwolf
Zarya Moonwolf is a main character of Mysticons. Taken from her home and parents at a young age, Zarya lives in the bustling, boisterous streets of the Undercity. A street-smart scoundrel with charm, Zarya lives by her instincts. Even though Zarya is tough, she has a strong sense of loyalty to her friends. While the elite might look down on where she lives, Zarya loves the Undercity. Zarya never goes anywhere without Choko, her pet Foz, a cute little furball with a long tail and huge white-pink, floppy ears. When Zarya transforms, she becomes the second arrow-blasting Mysticon Ranger. She is voiced by Nicki Burke. History Before being chosen as "Mysticon Ranger" by the Dragon Disc Zarya was an orphan at "Mrs. Sparklebottom's Sanctuary" before being adopted by her parents. At a young age, Zarya was taken from her adopted parents by Captain Kaos (as shown in "Mutiny Most Fowl") and forced to become a "Sky Pirate". After taking over Captain Kaos' ship she leaves her pirating life and becomes the "Robin Hood" of the Undercity, helping young kids like Neeko. Personal Appearance Zarya has purple hair and wears a blue jacket under a sleeveless shirt with a wolf symbol on it and wears dark blue pants with brown boots. When she turns into Mysticon Ranger, the tips of her hair turn white and she wears a blue shirt and pants with a cape. When she was younger, she wore her hair in a ponytail wearing a blue sleeveless hoodie jacket with a wolf symbol, blue jeans, and brown boots. Personality She's headstrong, rough, tough, hard-nosed, short-tempered, and tomboyish orphan who does her best to help the other orphans and cares for Choko and Piper. At times she is seen as one of the wiser members and can give very good advise. As seen in Quest of the Vexed when she told Em to release her anger, suggesting that it was more healthy as well as in A Walk in the Park she was able to convince Em to believe in herself and The Last Dragon when she advises Claw to use her conscious. After she was revealed to be Arkayna‘s sister in "Twin Stars Unite", she is ecstatic at the fact that she has a family after all and is willing to do anything she can to free her birth mother and stepfather from Dreadbane‘s curse of bone. Alongside that, she helped her stepbrother, Gawayne, learn what it meant to be a true and good king in "The Lost Scepter". She has a passion of meeting her birth mother when the time finally comes. Mystical Weapon As Mysticon Ranger she wields a mystical short-bow which fires mystical arrows of lightning-like bolts of energy. She is a skilled fighter and actress, enough to fool captain Kaos. She also has street smarts, the advantage of growing up an orphan. Mysticon Abilities Her special ability is never revealed in the show. Trivia Background * She was raised in a small village in some remote location of Gemina. It was there she had befriended Kitty Boon and her younger brother Kasey. * As a memento of her adopted mother, she has had a gold pendant with a forest green-colored stone, which was stolen by Captain Kaos but was reclaimed by Zarya years later. * As fraternal twin sister to Princess Arkayna, she was born on the tenth day of the Dragon at the stroke of midnight, is fifteen years old, and of royal blood. * The actual color of her birth gem remains to be seen, as it was purposefully replaced with the blue-green birth gem of another fifteen-year-old orphaned girl who once resided in Mrs. Sparklebottom's sanctuary- Proxima Starfall. * Her name means "Sunrise." It also means "Morning Star" in Russian. * Her favorite food is snorg balls. * Her least favorite food is scrambled basilisk eggs. * Her favorite band is the orc-bash group Rage Against the Mage. Notes * For some reason, she has a dislike of pen-like quills or having a diary of her own. * In "The Coronation" while Gawayne uses the full address of Mysticon Dragon Mage he simply calls Zarya, "the blue one". * Has a list of people she wants revenge on including her fellow Mysticons. * In ''An Eye for an Eye'', Zarya has a list of people who pick on her or others. * In "Scourge of the Seven Skies", she is expelled from the team as her actions had made her "a disgrace to the Mysticons", only to rejoin the team in the next episode. * As of "Skies of Fire", Kitty becomes the second person outside of the core group to know that she is a Mysticon; being the first to transform back into her normal attire. * She is the first Mysticon to have Gawayne actually listen and do the right thing. * She can beat the the other Mysticon members, Doug, Malvaron and Gawayne in video games. * Zarya nickname was "Little Howler" when she was a toddler in "Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind" as she liked to howling like a wolf, which is exactly what she does when utilizing her light blue, mystical Wolf Bracer. * She finally meets her birth mother for the first time in fifteen years, at the end of "Fear the Spectral Hand." * It is her instincts that led to the extermination of the Spectral Hand itself from the plane of existence. Graphic Novels * She steals the Dragon Disk from the Stronghold's magical laboratory. Arkayna later chastises her for doing so again, which refers to the events of the show's premiere. * When she was younger, she used to stay hidden from pursuers in the hidden cafe Amaranth during her days as a master thief. * She is not a fan of Malvaron's pancakes. Chapter Books * In The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon, she learns about her lightning arrows can display a net, in addition to ropes, to encase targets by witnessing her male predecessor do so against several orcs in am image. * In ''The Stolen Magic'''' (in which she is the central character), she loses her Mysticon abilities and weapon to a "magician" named Amileth, she quits the team, as she did in "Lost and Found." She then dons blue face-paint and a costume to make her look like she still has her Ranger skills. She used a regular shortbow and quiver of arrows to battle Dreadbane. * Quotes Season One * Later Haters. * "Well, I'm not working with a spoiled princess and a sidekick dwarf." * Giddyup, Stinky! * Nope. One-hundred percent Piperish. * Ladies and gentlemen, Drake City's finest. * You could have just left! The smoke really wasn't necessary. * "Most annoying time of the year." * "Hey, tall dark and creepy, you got something of mine." * Not in a million years. * Don't bet on it fish stick. * "The things I do for you." * "No one puts Baby Ranger in a comer!" * "''I am?" * "You tore me from my family." * "This is awesome. Our first quest." * "Yeah, but this is our first one as sisters." * "Questing with you is so much fun." * Race you to the top, Sis." * "Forget it! I never needed family before and I don't need it now." * "Don't mention it." * Let's get that bone dome, and save the realm." * "I never miss." * "Did we get her?" * (sarcastic) "Quills." Season Two * "Ding dong and all that jazz. Now let's celebrate." * "Come on. Don't be such a party-popper." * "It gives me the urge to blast to smithereens." * "Proxima could do it. She's like a sister to us." * "I hope you're right, Sis." * "I'm telling' you, there's something fishy going on here." * "Look, I'm sorry for doubting ya." * "I'm so nervous." * "Shoot first, ask questions later." * "You did everything you could." * "All these years I've been living in the Undercity and my sister and mom were right here the whole time." * "Don't leave me...here." * "Is that the king your dad would be proud of, the selfish kind who doesn't care about others?" * "You got game, girl, but so do I." * "Cats." * "Hey, Mom. It's me, the daughter you never knew you had. I can't wait to meet you." * "I was just leaving." * "Later." * So they're a little amped up, but we can take 'em." * "It makes us weaker." * "I'm gonna say yes." * "We can't keep her." * "Actually, I found her. And destiny, really?" * "Keep your claws off my dragon." * "We come this far. Let's just see this through to the end." * "I wasn't asking for your permission." * "Becasue Stormy's an orphan and I know what that's like. And so should you. After what happened to your parents- our parents." * "Get a conscience, you monster." * "Yeah, yeah. Gaming evil. Got it." * "I don't do tiaras. No way, nu-uh." *"I thought being a princess was supposed to be fun." *"I thought that practice would never end." *"Still got the Undercity touch." *"Say away from my sister." *"Pick a good arena, Newb." *"I'm starting to hate video games." *”Well, I guess the secret’s out now.” *"Shopping for my sis is officially done." *"Board games are where it's at. They're a little less...intense." *"Your jerk of a sister didn't get you a gift in time." *"I say let her crumble." *" I love you. I always have". *"Go fly some sky." *"Uh, I'm a little old for bottles." *"One lie started this whole mess." *"Now that's evil." *"Are you sure we were all that nice?" *"No offense, but I prefer the specs. You weren't really rockin' the whole evil mask look." *"This day keeps getting weirder and weirder." *"Hey... Mom." *"Don't talk to Mom like that." *" Gallery 2223DD79-37E7-49DF-86D9-A875D2E0866F.png Screen Shot 2017-09-03 at 7.11.47 PM.png Image.jpeg YoungZarya.jpg Zarya .png Zarya mysticons.png Zaryajpg.jpeg Zaria.png Revenge spell.png Zaria devious .png Sisters in Arms Zarya.png Zarya the cordiation .png Zarya a girl and her gum lump .png Arkayna and Zarya.jpg Zarya battle on .png Arkayna & Zarya.jpg BabyZarya.jpg MysticonTodderRanger.jpg Mysticons Prophecy Unleashed.png Mysticons-101-16x9-3.jpg File:Mysticons-ep26_Twin_Stars_Unit.jpg File:Twin_Dragons.jpg MermaidZarya.jpg IMG 0002.png File:YOU_BASTARDS,_YOU_BLEW_IT_UP!.png File:54732A17-2A94-47CA-B618-DFABC3361DBF.jpeg File:25008095_1984513785135682_3608505267240566784_n.jpg File:1a2346134c6eccffba54937f4b04a28717a95f6f_hq.jpg File:EB942889-EAC6-4A10-A4D1-2318DD0C1482.jpeg File:6793e442f4fd2699592eb00609e88c37ee5cde8av2_hq.jpg File:Mysticons-ep30_recap-2.jpg File:B82663F7-3675-4BC9-80DC-1EFF040BCCD1.jpeg File:Little_Howler.JPG Memories 008.JPG 921658D5-60A4-48CE-A184-7FF44F158E9A.jpeg Videos MYSTICONS MOMENTS Zarya Week! TimeToHowl ������ Saturdays @ 8 00AM on Nicktoons! Meet the Mysticons! ZARYA Saturdays @ 8 00AM on Nicktoons!|Zarya Moonwolf: Mysticon Ranger Category:Characters Category:Mysticons characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Cartoon characters Category:Characters with purple hair